


For What its Worth

by TheKingisaGirl



Series: GlassRebel One-shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, GlassRebel, Ill fill this ship tag by myself if I have to, Smut, be the change you want to see in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: Jacinda is on her way out. Really she is. Sabine has other ideas... Maybe the bar can wait.





	For What its Worth

**Author's Note:**

> For my first NaNoWiMo I'm going to be writing a series of one-shots as writing exercises. Mostly Smut and Fluff probably some humor.
> 
> As of late, we're going with GlassRebel for this shit and I like it. A lot.

“Are you in love with her?” She was more joking than anything else but his stammering tells her everything she needs to know.

 

Of course he was. How could he not be?

 

She was beautiful and strong even seeing her with Lucy for only a minute would make your heart melt.

 

Was Sabine in love too? She hadn’t decided yet. It was a close call. Usually she tried not to think about it too intensely. That only brought trouble. They were enjoying each other. No need to ruin it with feelings.

 

“Bean! Have you seen my yellow shirt?” Jacinda screams from her bedroom.

 

Count on J to misplace every item of clothing she owned at least once a month. As Sabine walked through the living room she thinks what her mother would say about hollering through the house. 

 

It ranked low among offences like washing hands in the kitchen or lettin’ the cold air out and was nothing compared to slammin’ doors but it still got berated. When they moved in together Sabine promised herself she wouldn’t ask J or Lucy to follow those rules, but they were too ingrained in her to forget them.

 

When she reached Jacinda’s room she leaned on the door frame and just watched her frantically search through her dresser in only a towel. She hadn’t even heard the shower stop.

 

“I wasn’t in the load It did yesterday, maybe I left it at the recital?” Jacinda murmurs to herself.

 

“I think I would have noticed you walking out shirtless.” Sabine says.

 

Jacinda turns at the unexpected answer. 

 

“Oh you would have,” she says and laughs “but I still can’t find it.”

 

She goes back through each drawer slowly, and Sabine approaches her, resting her hands on J’s naked shoulders.

 

“I haven’t seen it. Do you need it now?” She asks pulling Jacinda in close to her by her hip.

 

“I was going to head to Roni’s. Maybe under your bed?” she says her voice clearly less enthusiastic but not giving up hope.

 

Sabine places a string of kisses on the back of Jacinda’s neck.

“We could look  _ on _ the bed. Together?” Her hands make their way to the slit in the fluffy towel around Jacinda.

 

“Bean…” Jacinda whines. She should really keep looking. It has to be here somewhere, But Sabines hand is drawing circles and lines on her stomach dangerously close to where her panties would be, had she put any on.

 

Her other is stroking back Jacinda’s hair, out of her face. She nuzzled in close before her kisses have turned into little bites and licks.

 

“You smell so good.” She says and squeezes the inside of Jacinda’s thigh.

 

“I just took a shower. I-I was getting ready.”

 

“ _ Was _ being the operative word.” Sabine says says finally releasing the towel and cupping Jacinda’s breast in her left hand. She’s gentle and deliberate, toying with Jacinda’s nipples while just resting her other hand on her mons.

 

“I should really…” She trailes off, her eyes closing as Sabine ventures further just a little.

 

“I’m not stopping you.” Sabine says as if Jacinda could even think clearly while she was so close.

 

Jacinda suddenly has to grip the dresser. Gasping, her nails scratch the wood because Sabine dipped into the wetness waiting for her.

 

“Oh!” And just as she thinks Sabine is going to enter her, her finger begins to circle around the clit, slow but with enough pressure to make her moan.

 

“You probably want me to get you off so you can go ahead and head out?” The circles become tighter, “No teasing, just straight to point.” Sabine adds vertical motion over the clit that makes J arch into her. “You don’t want to be late right?” she says and bites into her jugular not even hard enough to leave a mark. Still it causes Jacinda to shiver.

 

“No.” she rasps softly.

 

“No what?” She teases letting her fingers gather more wetness.

 

“I want...I-” Sabine is now right at her entrance, as if seeking permission.

 

“You want. You want me to make you come slowly J?” The pinch of Jacinda’s nipple punctuates the sentence.

 

“Yes! Yes, please.” she says with a whimper.

 

So slow is what she gets. Sabine takes her time. When she finally begins thrusting two fingers into Jacinda, she’s so wet she could easy add another, but she doesn't. That’s not the point. She’s avoiding the clit and prolonging the wonderful torture keeping her fingers straight only occasionally hitting Jacina’s g-spot. Usually they don’t have a lot of time, she’s usually efficient and quiet because there is a child in the house and work to be done, today is different.

 

Today, she can take her time. They can take their time. So Jacinda is late to whatever meeting she has at Roni’s. Probably with that boy.

 

Jacinda’s body is melting into her and her moans have become more desperate. Her chest is heaving.

 

“You ready?” Sabine asks knowing the answer.

 

“Ready. So ready” Jacinda pants.

 

Sabine’s movement don’t pick up speed but they become doubled in accuracy and intensity. She’s hitting all the right spots, fingers curled just right, her Thumb on Jacinda’s clit and she can’t help but watch in the mirror as the woman comes apart. Her head thrown back in ecstasy her muscles so tensed they look like they’re about to rip. She looks gorgeous. 

 

Afterwards, for a moment Jacinda is so week, Sabine has to hold her upright, support her weight in her arms. They tumble backwards into a pile of clothes and can’t help but laugh. Jacinda says something about having to take another shower and when Sabine uses a single finger to softly stroke the hair out of her face she thinks Jacinda might not be only her’s for so much longer, but she is all Jacinda’s. Entirely hers.


End file.
